


Don't Mess Up My Tempo

by osakaprincess



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Biker AU, F/F, Gangs, more characters to be added as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaprincess/pseuds/osakaprincess
Summary: Momo is an undefeated racer, that is, until Sana arrives and messes up her tempo.





	Don't Mess Up My Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first attempt at writing again after a really really long time. i wanted to start the year off with positive energy and get this out there, even if it is a little bit of a mess. please enjoy!

The engines purring sends a shiver down Momos back as she revs the bike.

 “On your marks,”

Momo lowers her helmets visor as she revs more furiously.

 “Get set.”

 She’s completely in the zone now, her opponents now at the back of her mind as her eyes train on the dark street ahead of her.

 “Go!”

 No time is wasted as she thrusts forward, her bike flying through the street faster than one can blink. This is her street.

 She’s Hirai Momo, the number one racer in the city and queen of the pavement. No one was faster than her. Having been racing since she was as young as sixteen, she hadn’t lost a race since the start of her nighttime hobby. An outcast at school and unwanted at home, she’d found a home within the racing community and had been addicted to the feeling of pure freedom when she was flying through the city on her bike.

 Tonight was no different than others.

 An easy win against a few outsiders who’d heard the tale of the undefeated biker. racers came from all over the world trying to beat Momo, foolishly betting large sums of cash, their bikes, weapons, just about anything, only to be just another defeat.

 “Another effortless win.”

 Momo smirks, behind her she can hear the losing racers complaining about their lost cash, it had been effortless.

 “You’re evil.” Jongin laughs as he also listens to the whines. “You should’ve warned them not to bet so high.”

 Momo shrugs, “You live and learn.”

 The abandoned warehouse district has been transformed into their racing headquarters for the night. The cops knew better than to bust their races or parties, Momo suspected it was all thanks to the invested city gangs who liked to watch and bet on the races. Momo stayed far from that. She’d learned early to stay away from the dark underbelly of the street, even if racing was also apart of it, she liked to think it wasn’t.

 Today they had a new crew from Japan trying their hand against Momos famous crew. It’d been an all too easy win for them.

 “I heard the boss of the Japanese crew is pissed.”

 “Well I did just take all their money.” Momo snickers.

“Hopefully they don’t cause any trouble, we don’t want a repeat of last time.” 

Jongin is right, things had gotten rather ugly, when Momo has taken down an entire crew just by herself. The boss had been so angered by it, he’d sent out a couple of guys to go kill her. Thankfully Momo was always protected by Park Jihyo’s gang and they never got near hurting her.

“Maybe I should go to him and make peace.” Momo suggested.

Momo had a way with words, she’s sure she could convince him not to send men to kill her in her sleep.

Jongin looked doubtful but agreed. “We should get the rest of the crew first. I don’t want you going in there all alone.”

Their crew was easy to spot in their usual place. Chanyeol, Dahyun, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu all stood with their parked bikes chatting and drinking.

“Another victory for Korea!” Chanyeol’s booming voice echoes through the loud music playing.

“Can you lower your voice, you’re going to start world war three.” Tzuyu scolds.

“But Momo’s Japanese, wouldn’t that be a Japanese on Japanese crime?”

 “He’s got a point.” Dahyun pipes in from the side.

Tzuyu is at a loss for words and simply shakes her head.  

“If you’re all done.” Jongin quickly catches their attention before Momos citizenship is further discussed, “Momo wants to go meet the Japanese boss.” 

Jeongyeon quickly gets the point. “And you want us as backup?” 

“We can't let her go there alone.” Jongin explains. 

“Should we get weapons? I thought I saw someone with a sword.” Dahyun’s eyes worriedly scan the large crew standing at the end of the street.

“We won’t need weapons.” Momo rolls her eyes, “If it gets ugly I’ll just challenge them to another race.”

“And then we’ll all really be done for when you step on their pride again.” Jeongyeon stares pointedly. 

“Unless she lets them win, but she’s never done that.” 

“If it gets down to saving us from world war three, then I could let… them win.” 

“Liar.” The group says in unison.  
  


Together they make their way over the large group of bikers and thugs. 

Despite being Japanese herself, Momo felt slightly intimidated by the large group of foreigners. They were silent as her small crew made their way to the core of the group where Chanyeol had been sure their leader was waiting. She could only be sure his prediction was true as a line of footman stood in line blocking their path as they got closer.

Her crew stopped just a few feet away, highly aware how outnumbered they were.

Momo took a steady breath, her Japanese was rusty and she didn’t need them to hate her even more than they already did. “ _Hello, I’m Hirai Momo, I wanted to formally introduce myself.”_

It was a moment of silence before the men opened up space for two people, a man and a woman, to step through. Momo tried to keep her expression blank as she noticed the long sword on the man’s hip. Dahyun hadn’t been over exaggerating afterall. Momo could only assume that this man was the boss, no one behind them looked to be of any importance. He stood at average height with a lean stance and cold gaze. His hair was buzzed clean of any hair and his lips were heart shaped in a way.

The woman beside the man, however; took most of Momo’s attention.

She was absolutely stunning.

Long dark hair that framed a small face and accented her large brown eyes. Her nose was sharp and perfectly structured between her eyes and her lips were set in a soft natural pout. She was dressed as most girls in biker crews would, however; none of them wore the leather jacket and tight form fitting leather pants quite as good as she did.

Momo collected herself from staring any longer, she was most likely the leaders girlfriend and she in no way wanted to get tangled in that mess. Life was cruel.

 “Hello, I’m Do Kyungsoo.” The man spoke in perfect korean.  

The crew stiffened, the name and language a shock to them.

“Y-you’re Korean?” Momo asked the first question to pop in her confused head.

The man chuckled deep and low, “Yes I am. I provide translation and information for the Zaki Gang.”

“I see.” It made sense. Foreign crews often brought translators, it shouldn’t have been such a shock to them. It also meant that this man wasn’t the boss which worried Momo, was the woman the boss afterall? Or were they both just pawns. “Well, I just wanted to say that I hope there were no hard feelings for the race. Your crew did really well out there.”

Kyungsoo translated the message loudly for the whole crowd to hear. A murmur floated through the tense air as the crowd discussed her words. The woman besides Kyungsoo murmured something into his ear before he cleared his throat, silencing the gang and turning back to Momo. “You don’t have to be so humble. We recognize our crushing defeat.”

“Well I was lucky today.” Momo tried her best to sedate the situation. She didn’t want to come off as cocky.

The man translated quickly and again the woman whispered something into his ear. She was definitely of some high importance if it was her speaking for the gang.

“Miss Hirai, would you be opposed to one more race?” He asked once he’d turned back to them, “You see, this is Minatozaki Sana, she’s our best racer. If you could just give us one more shot at redemption.”

Momo stiffened, she hadn’t been expecting that in the slightest.

“What would the stakes be?” Jongin finally spoke up from beside her.

“Territory. If you win, you’ll have control of the entire Osaka prefecture and the power over the Zaki crew.” He stated bluntly, not batting an eyelash at the thought of losing his territory. It wasn’t the first time some crew had betted their territory, however; something about this was beginning to give Momo a weird feeling. Kyungsoo’s attitude was without a doubt cocky and arrogant but it wasn’t like the other crews before. These weren’t words thrown out in the heat of the moment or even in desperation which Momo had encountered before. This was calculated and well thought out.

“And if we lose?” Momo cautiously questioned.

“You become a member of our crew.”

Momo was speechless. Of all the times she’d been challenged with bets, never had she been a prize to be won. A part of her wanted to laugh, surely they must be joking. Their entire prefecture was at stake but they only wanted her?

Something didn’t sit right in stomach.

“Of course, we understand if you choose to walk away.” Kyungsoo smirked, triggering Momo to ignore the warning signs that something was up. She’d never walked away from a race and she surely wasn’t going to start now. She’d never seen the girl, Sana, race, but even if she was just a tad bit better than her crews racers from earlier, than Momo was confident that her win was secure.

“No, I accept the challenge." 

The man smiled and translated. The crowd cheered in hyped excitement at his words.

“Damn right she does.” Chanyeol’s loud booming voice echoed through the crowd.

“We’ll see you on the track in ten.” The man nodded.

Momo took one last look at Sana, who was smiling from ear to ear at her. Momo felt sorry that she was about to absolutely crush her and ruin that breathtaking smile.

  


Word of the race and its stakes spread down the road and by the time Momo arrived at her awaiting bike they held the attention of just about every person there. 

Kim Jongdae, Park Jihyos’ second in command stood right beside her bike. 

“Jongdae.” Momo greeted cautiously. She’d never had any problems with the Park gang but it still made her nervous whenever they interacted.

“Boss heard about the bet. She said good luck.” He said ominously before strutting away. Momo understood the hidden meaning.

 _You better win._  

Momo knew how important bets involving territory were. Even if she wasn’t apart of Jihyo’s gang, her victory meant Jihyo’s victory. Any territory Momo won became Jihyo’s territory. Jihyo’s claim over Momo and her crew became her greatest weapon and how she’d built her large empire. And with how big tonights bet was, Momo knew she couldn’t mess this up.

“You good?” Jongin asked, striding up to her bike as she straddled it.

“Of course I am.” She replied quickly, and she was. Being on her bike always washed away any worries or unease she felt. 

The revving of an engine behind her sent a shiver down her back as she turned to look as Minatozaki Sana drove up to the starting line. Momo knew it probably wasn’t appropriate given the current situation but she couldn’t help but notice how hot it was to see Sana sitting on her purple and black bike.

“ _Nice bike_.” Momo commented with a smirk. 

“Thank you.” Sana flashed a wide bright smile that sent another funny feeling towards Momo’s stomach. She didn’t have time to process Sana speaking in Korean as Tzuyu walked toward the center of the rode ahead of them.

“Be safe.” Jongin commented one last time before backing up into the crowd.

Momo nodded and mentally shook Sana out of head. She wasn’t going to let some pretty Japanese girl mess up her tempo. She emptied her head of all thought of territories and how her life was at stake. This was just another race and she was going to win it like she always did.

She’s Hirai Momo, the number one racer in the city and queen of the pavement. No one was faster than her.

“This is a one lap race.” Tzuyu explained. “The race ends here once the first racer has passed the threshold. All foul play is prohibited.” She warned both girls with a look. “Drive safe and within the racing perimeter. And most importantly, drive fast. Understood?”

Momo nodded her head, ignoring the fact that Sana also nodded her head in the same beat. 

“Alright. On your marks.”

 Momo revved her engine, which she’d turned on while speaking with Jongin and got into her zone as the comforting purr vibrated through her body.

 “Get set.”

 Momo leaned forward, her body buzzing in anticipation.

 “GO.”

 No hesitation.

Momo rocketed forward as her bike flew down the street in what seemed like the speed of light. She completely blocked Sana from her mind as she focused her attention on the road ahead of her. The wind blew her hair back and the cold air whipped against her face harshly as the streets passed by in a blur. Their crew did good at blocking all on coming traffic from being any harm to them so all she had to do was focus on going fast.

She knew these roads like the back of her hand. Really it was unfair.

They were half way through their route before Momo realized that Sana’s bike was peaking at the edge of her vision. Sparring one glance over she noticed Sana keeping a steady pace right beside her. She couldn’t lie, she was slightly impressed but it was overshadowed with annoyance. The zero distance between them was far too close for comfort. She needed to get ahead of her.

 She spotted her opportunity as they approached the narrow alleyways ahead. If Momo could manage to squeeze in ahead of her then the race would be hers guaranteed.

Shifting her gears, she leaned forward to get herself in first. Usually when it came this close, her competitors would slow down their speeds from preventing a collision. Only the brave and just plain stupid challenged her into the narrow abyss. It usually ended with them harshly breaking at the alleyways entrance or colliding with the buildings brick walls, which was never pretty.

Momo had hoped Sana would be smart enough to slow her speed but she was disappointed when Sana pressed forward in challenge.

As they got closer and it seemed Sana wasn’t going to slow down, Momo made her first and worst mistake.

She did it unconsciously, loosening her grip on the throttle, slowing her bike. To the average eye it wouldn’t have been noticeable but to them it was like a siren. Sana didn’t look back, passing Momo before she’d realized what she had done. By the time Momo had gripped the throttle to fix her mistake, it had already been too late. Sana had beaten her into the narrow alley.

Momo had made a really bad mistake.

She didn’t have time to dwell, however; the race was not over and if she wanted to fix her mistake she had to focus on figuring out a solution. In the narrow alley their wasn’t much for her to work with. She’d have to prepare for when they exited out into the open warehouse district roads. The finish line wouldn’t be too far once they exited so whatever Momo did, she had to get in front of Sana.

If Momo couldn’t get past her, she knew she needed to at least make it even. If Sana somehow managed to block her completely she stood no chance at winning, unless, Momo played dirty. If Sana focused on blocking Momo, she could probably manage to make her swerve and lose control of her bike. It was dangerous and not something she’d ever done but she’d seen it work. Playing dirty wasn’t her style and she hated the thought of doing it. She had to decide whether the stakes were worth completely throwing away her morales.

She didn’t have time to think about it.

She zoomed out of the alley right behind Sana. She was nowhere near passing her as they zoomed down the road and as hard as she tried, she couldn’t manage to even inch her way past her. Her grip on the throttles tightened as she allowed herself a split moment to decide. She could slow down just enough to get behind her and get her to focus on her presence rather than the road ahead.

A quick flash of Sana’s smile from earlier appeared in Momo’s head and her grip loosened.

She couldn’t do it.

But she wasn’t going to lose so easily.

She used the last of her efforts to inch up beside Sana who seemed to have been focusing on Momo as she whipped her head back. It would’ve been too easy to sabotage her. Sana sends her a wide smile as they momentarily meet eyes before they both focus on the road ahead. The large crowd is now in their sights ahead of them and the both of them are seemingly at the pinnacle of speed.

And then, Sana shouts out to her.

“NO HARD FEELINGS.”

Momo only catches the end of Sana’s look towards her before she’s thrusted forward and ahead of her. Momo watches in seemingly slow motion as Sana races ahead of her. Horrified, as she watches. Her knuckles are white as she tightly grips the throttle and her mouth is numb from gritting her teeth so harshly. She’s unable to go any faster.

The rest of the world is a blur except for Sana, who clear as day, crosses the finish line first.

Hirai Momo has just been defeated.

 


End file.
